The Prophecy Of Four
by transriot
Summary: The original Clans are gone. No trace left behind. Only some kin but yet it is very faint in the blood. Four Clans, Four leaders, several cats, 4 specical cats, one prophecy, one legend, one mission.NOTE:Old cats will be featured but as StarClan warriors


"There will be four, four kin of kin of ThunderClan, WindClan, ShadowClan and RiverClan leaders." a raspy voice spoke. The cats yelow eyes met the green ones which were widened. "But, but, Blackpelt! How is this possible!" mewed the surprise shock of a storm-grey she cat. "Trust me, Fallenstar." Blackpelt said, glancing at the leader who had once been his apprentice. Fallenstar's tail bristled, "Who are the cats?" she asked, Blackpelt shook his head "I can not tell you, you and the other leaders will discover in time" he said. "Other leaders! Do you mean these cats are in different Clans!" the fur on her back spiked up.  
>"That, I can not tell you" Blackpelt spoke. Fallenstar hissed, frustrated. "Now, tell me, when will the kits be born or are they already warriors or apprentices?" she asked.<br>Blackpelt looked at the leader, "That is for you to find out." he said, again. _Why does StarClan make everything so difficult!_ Fallenstar shouted in her head. She smelt something, she could smell, HollowClan, FireClan and RuneClan leaders! She hissed, lashing her tail _What are they doing in my dream!_she was about to speak to Blackpelt when he disappeared, she woke up in her nest. "What does this prophecy mean? What will happen?" she asked herself, whiskers twitching.

"Fallenstar?Are you alright?" a tom's voice said, Fallenstar looked and saw her deputy, Sharpclaw. Fallenstar nodded, standing up from her nest. She followed Sharpclaw out of her den.  
>Fallenstar let the warm sun soke into her grey fur. Sharpclaw's white fur and ginger patches passed her. She looked around, seeing that noon patrol. Brackentail, the tom leading it, rushed to her, as did the other members of the patrol whom where; Fallenecho, Ravenwing, Whitetail, Moonfur and Poppyfeather. Faleenstar looked at the warriors, "I suppose Ravenwing and Whitetail should tell you." Brackentail spoke. His leader dismissed him and the other warriors away with the flick of her tail.<br>Fallenstar looked at the warriors, "What is the problem?" she asked. Ravenwing panted, "We saw a HollowClan warrior on our territory" Whitetail explained, letting Ravenwing catch his breath. Ravenwing nodded. Fallenstar's fur bristled "What! What were they doing!" she exclaimed. Sharpclaw looked at the warriors, "Well?" he said. "They were just sitting there, chatting amonst themselves, so we chased them off" Ravenwing said after he had finally caught his breath.  
>Fallenstar nodded, "Okay. I shall bring this up in the Gathering, to see what Spiderstar was thinking." she said, she walked over to fresh kill and sat by Sharpclaw. The deputy and leader sat and ate together, like when they were apprentices. "Riptide!" Oakpaw's voice rang out in the clearing, "Bramblepelt is having her kits!" the young apprentice raced towards his mentor. Riptide came out, and ran towards the nursery. Sharpclaw followed, waiting outside. "Place your paw on her belly and follow my instructions." Riptide spoke to her apprentice. Bramblepelt nipped at Oakpaw, and apologized, "I'm sorry, I didn't expect kitting to hurt this much." The shaken apprentice nodded, and continued. Soon, a white-furred tabby tom was born, along with a calico she-kit.<br>Sharpclaw came in, and touched noses with his mate. He looked at his new born kits proudly. Supposedly, Brackentail's grandfather had been the ThunderClan leader, meaning that his kits were kin of that cat. Fallenstar new one had to be the prophecy kit when she peered in. "Have you decided on a name?" she asked Bramblepelt, who nodded. She pointed her nose at the she0kit, "Her name will be Spottedkit," then she pointed to the tom "And this will be Sunkit" she finished.  
>Her leader nodded. She stepped out of the nursery, leaving Sharpclaw with his mate and kits. She stepped onto Highledge, a big rock in the middle of the clearing, "Let all cat old enough to catch their prey and defend their clan come under Highledge for a Clan meeting!" her voice rang out. Soon, cats from young to old came,"Bramblepelt has given birth to two healthy kits, one is a tom while the other is a she-cat," she paused for murmurs of approval and joy. :She has decided to call the tom Sunkit and the she-cat Spottedkit, let our warrior ancestors look down on these kits and lead them to a safe life." she said before jumping off.<br>_I shall soon find out which kit is the one, StarClan will tell me and let me help them._ she thought.


End file.
